


boys only want love if it's torture

by saunatonttu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, drinking involved, kagakuro in the background, mature just for the heck of and because of mentioned drinking and sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:04:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3494489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saunatonttu/pseuds/saunatonttu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He's either a crazy bad problem or a crazy good orgasm. I just can't decide which one."</p>
            </blockquote>





	boys only want love if it's torture

Unrequited love was typical – even for models.

But Kise dealt with it easily. Really, pining after Aominecchi had just made him miserable, hadn’t served a purpose, and had made him question things he shouldn’t question back in high school.

At sixteen, he had fallen.

At twenty-five, he felt invincible.

Of course, that was when Aominecchi came back into his life – at the Teikou class reunion.

One thing led into another, and here he was now: at Aominecchi’s place, a single apartment in a larger complex, with Aominecchi’s body reclined against his.

It was ridiculous how much his sixteen-year-old self would have basked in the moment, but his current self was less than thrilled despite the bone-deep satisfaction that came from a round or two of good, drunken sex.

And _damn_ had it been good. Kise could distinctly remember nearly melting into Aomine’s touch and the way Aomine’s hands had trailed all over his body, fingerprints pressing into his thighs and hips.

Physically, he had been satisfied.

Emotionally – well, he wasn’t as strong as he had previously imagined himself.

Perhaps it was the hangover talking; Kise knew he was vulnerable when his mind wasn’t at its sharpest.

Kise shuffled a little bit, as much as possible in Aomine’s grip that held him against the other, and tried to locate his smartphone. Surprisingly enough, he found it in the pockets of his pants he had worn to the reunion, though he could tell with one look that the zipper had completely been ruined.

Aominecchi was _such_ a brute.

Kise took a long breath, tried not to relish in the fact that he was held by Aomine after pining for him _so long_ , and took the smartphone, a wave of dizziness washing over him in the same breath.

_6.14,_ his phone mercilessly announced in digital numbers, and Kise winced. Alcohol _always_ made him wake up too early (even by his standards).

As Kise shifted back into his previous position, Aomine’s head moved, parted lips breathing hotly against the nape of Kise’s neck.

_Ah,_ _Ryouta, you’re really screwed,_ Kise thought as a familiar heat warmed his cheeks. _Really, really screwed._

Screwed both figuratively and literally, and only one of those was the _good_ kind.

This time the nausea in the pit of his stomach had absolutely nothing to do with alcohol and everything to do with Aomine Daiki, the guy that could both make and break Kise in a blink of an eye.

Kise grunted at himself, before swiping his thumb over the smartphone screen before his half-lidded eyes.

It wasn’t like he expected much – it was 6 am, after all, and Kuroko was probably in his tiger’s arms just as Kise was trapped in Aomine’s with back and other parts of himself aching.

Kise was almost jealous.

As much as he liked _physical_ relationships, as much his body craved for them, there was a kind of intimacy he couldn’t obtain in them.

Not the kind Kuroko and Kagami shared.

_Ryouta, you’re an **idiot**_ , he repeated to himself before beginning to type a message that he hoped sounded as carefree as he had felt the previous night when he had hit Aomine up. Or had it been Aomine…?

Ah, _whatever_ , Kise thought and whined out loud in frustration.

_Kurokocchiii~_

_he’s either a crazy problem or a crazy orgasm; I just can’t decide which one. crazy, huh~?_

A few emoticons that contrasted Kise’s current feelings followed the words, and Kise smiled briefly as he sent the message. Didn’t matter if Kuroko knew who he was talking about; didn’t even matter if Kuroko never saw the message.

Kise’s smile wavered.

Okay, it mattered.

The heat pressed against his back was rather uncomfortable, and Kise gingerly slapped Aomine’s arms off of him. Amazingly enough, they let him go; Kise couldn’t decide whether to feel contented or disappointed.

He settled for the former as he sat up, the sticky and gross feeling a little better now.

To his surprise, the phone in his hand buzzed – _woah, Kurokocchi is really fast if that’s him._

To his even greater surprise, it _was_ Kuroko.

_Is this about Aomine-kun and last night?_

Kise had expected to be told if he had even expected any answer, but this was…

His lips curled into a soft smile. Kurokocchi was amazing.

_mmm, yeah! kurokocchi is such a mind-reader, I’m stunned_

It didn’t even take three minutes for another reply, and Kise was delighted. He had planned to ditch Aomine after a shower, but maybe that could wait.

Though it _was_ awkward when Aomine was sleeping right behind him, snoring away without any awareness of his surroundings and completely wiped from the sexual energy that had captured Kise last night.

Kise pondered just how much he could get away with when Aomine wasn’t awake, but shook that thought away and regarded Kuroko’s text instead quietly.

_Aomine-kun and you weren’t exactly discreet about groping each other at the reunion. That’s why Midorima-kun took off early._

Kise shuddered, sensing the annoyance radiating off from Kuroko even via texts, before thinking back to the previous night. He remembered _some_ things just alright – how fucking gorgeous Aomine was even though he didn’t follow the dresscode – and perhaps, just perhaps, he remembered a flash of green exiting the room.

_not my fault midorimacchi hasn’t gotten rid of that stick up his ass_

Not a minute had gone by, when Kise got another text.

_We’re not in middle or high school anymore, Kise-kun._

Kise frowned at the message, lips curling into the pretty pout he had carried into his life from his youth.

Another message arrived.

_If fucking around is all you are going to do, I feel really sorry for you and Aomine-kun._

Not only was Kuroko more talkative than anyone else Kise knew would be at 6 am, he was also _harsher_ , and Kise flinched at the tone he got from the message.

It was cruel, almost, because he was sure Kuroko knew just how bad he had had it for Aomine in high school – maybe even before that? Teikou had been good sometimes. Teikou had given Kise a new direction, a new purpose that didn’t involve studying, a whole new world even.

And Aomine had been so freaking _cool_.

And Kise, back then, had been easy to make fall.

Kise’s eyes narrowed before his eyelids fell, a shallow sound from his throat too loud to his own ears.

High school had been a whole another thing – most of it didn’t involve others, not even Aomine, mostly just Kaijou and the senpai and then becoming the captain of the team himself, and between all that was Kagami, Kuroko, Aomine and others.

Between all that were the shards of what had been an admiration for someone cool, and under those lay the pieces of the heart Kise had laid bare in the basketball court before Aomine.

He never really got over the look Aomine had given him back then – a dull, bored look that showed neither care nor mercy, a look that said _even you couldn’t do it_.

It was stupid to be so hung up on that, but – but that was the single worst day Kise could remember, a single worst result to any match he had been in.

And then Aomine later on started flaunting his girlfriends at the rest of them whenever they gathered after Winter Cup and it was another slap to the face.

It was stupid to fall for a straight guy.

It could end in nothing but hurt.

Even if the said straight guy didn’t seem to mind having sex with you while both of you were as drunk as you two could get.

_kurokocchi, aominecchi’s not even gay. it’s the first and last time for him and me._

Kise wasn’t even sure how they had gotten to the point of making out – hell, he didn’t know how Aomine had figured out how sex worked between two guys, but he supposed alcohol was as good an inspiration as any for Aomine’s basketball-focused mind.

Kise’s hands trembled when Kuroko texted him again.

_Aomine-kun is dumb. He’s been trying to find out what he wants for himself, and as a result many of us got hurt._

Kuroko was, yet again, oddly talkative at… half past six. Kise was amazed.

_You’re not the only one that’s been hurting. Aomine-kun, too – but there’s very little Kagami-kun and I can do at this point outside the court._

There was a long pause before another message came in.

_He and I disagree on many things outside the court, but we don’t disagree on you._

Kise dragged his free hand down the pale skin of his voice, wiping the cold sweat off. He repeated the action, heart stuttering anxiously.

At twenty-five, he wasn’t supposed to be a mess over a high school crush, but there he was, sitting on the bed Aomine lay, and texting Kuroko like a lovesick fool in need of advice.

_Ah, I’m really stupid…_

Kasamatsu probably would have squished his ear for this level of stupidity, Kise supposed as he pulled his legs up to the bed, the sole of his foot knocking against Aomine’s shin.

_are you trying to tell me you have a crush on me, kurokocchi?_

Kise smiled at himself, snickering as he lay down again and pressed his back into Aomine’s chest and arms.

_Kise-kun, you know what I mean._

A short pause.

_Go get him._

An uncharacteristic smiling emoji followed Kuroko’s short message, and Kise’s lips curled.

_thank u, kurokocchi_ , _but I s2g if he’s straight i’m not buying u vanilla shakes anymore_

Kise turned off his phone after that to save battery, rolling over to his other side to watch Aomine’s not quite relaxed face. Brows wrinkled even in his sleep, Aomine looked like an angry child ready to implode, and the sight could be endearing. It could be.

_Are you hurting?_ Kise asked voicelessly, his fingers reaching for Aomine’s and curled around them. _Are you, Aominecchi?_

“I’ll try for you if you try for me too, Aominecchi,” Kise murmured past the lump in his throat.

This was neither the beginning nor the end of anything, but it could be a continuation of what had been left standing still between them all this time.

.

.

Kuroko smiled down at his phone before setting it down and going back to the bed he shared with Kagami, amused to find that Kagami hadn’t stirred in his absence.

_Good luck, Kise-kun._  

Kuroko thought back to the text message he had gotten from Aomine-kun the night before, and the small smile on his face grew.

_(Tetsu, I dunno where this is gonna go but kise’s on my bed and im drunk as fuck and I just really fucking missed him.)_

Those two really were even worse than Kagami-kun in their obliviousness.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this turned into something different than what I had thought it'd be. Oops. Originally intended to be a part of a series starring Aomine and his adventurous life, but.... Kise got this one.


End file.
